


hunter x hunter oneshots

by celestialfoxess



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Yandere, will update more when add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfoxess/pseuds/celestialfoxess
Summary: cross posted from my tumblr.Just a collection of xreader for the mature hunter x hunter characters
Relationships: Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	hunter x hunter oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Sometimes meeting a good looking male doesn’t always mean they’re good. But he always seemed to like coming back to visit you when he wasn’t on a mission. 
> 
> Warning: Talk about murder(slightly!), and Shalnark teasing the reader, slight yandere vibes?

Working in a small shop hidden away while it was busy outside was a walk in the park. No one knew where the shop was and the items being sold were interesting if you were just any normal person. 

You had been a hunter for a small bit when you were younger but now hitting your mid twenties really threw you for a loop. Your parents wanted you to slow down and start a family but the thought of a little you repulsed you. Not wanting to think about it, you had started a small shop selling random hunter products to help them get through their missions. 

It had been about two years since you quit and your muscles ached to feel the rush of slinging your weapon trying to get rare treasures. 

Stretching in your spot you heard the door ring indicating a customer. Getting up from your spot at the counter you gave a warm welcome to the person. They didn’t say anything at first until your opened your eyes to see that they were smiling in your direction.

“Oh hello again y/n!” It was your regular customer by the name of Shalnark. You knew who he was but you always kept quiet that he was ever in your place if anyone ever asked. 

The male didn’t look like a killer or even apart of the troupe that was so feared. You always felt a little safe with him. It never made sense in your head but he always had on a smile that didn’t feel forced. 

Seeing him go through some clothing items, he touched a belt as you opened your mouth. “What would you like today?” He stopped and looked your way giving another smile and his hand dropped and walked up to your form.

“Nothing in particular. I wanted to visit you while I had some downtime.” His words were soft as you watched his lips upturn once more.

Crossing your arms under your chest, the males gaze dipped but then went back to your face. You tsked at him while you felt slightly warm under his gaze. His arms showcased the muscles that you have always felt envious of, they moved as you felt something touch the top of your head. His hand touched your hair making you stiffen.

Shalnark has never touched you, he has always stayed his distance or gotten close for comfort but this was a first.

“You always were a teasing type, huh?” His lips brushed your ear so quick that you almost missed the slight chuckle coming from him. Your body rose in temperature. “You know I have seen things beyond your capabilities. More than a woman like you has ever seen.” His words felt like ice on your warming skin.

The shiver going down your spine made your blood rush making you feel a little nervous but also excited? “Y-you know I was a hunter right?” Your words were soft coming from your lips.

Blonde hair was now in your vision. All that was heard in the small shop was Shalnark chuckling. “You think being a hunter for a few years would make you see what i’ve seen? Im sure you go to sleep at night peacefully, but what am I to say? I know a lot about you since your info was online for anyone to research.”

Once he backed away, you felt your body become cold from losing his body heat. You looked into his green eyes only to see he was teasing you. His tongue stuck out making the whole thing feel awkward now. 

As you took a big breath from what felt like ages since you inhaled and exhaled air, Shalnark sounded a little embarrassed now. “You smell good today. I wanted to tell you!” It was mood swings from him today.

“What?” You were confused. at what was going on.

Your cheeks were being held by callused hands as the male brought his face closer. The green eyes were now closer than before as they disappeared form him closing his eyes. 

Now the weight of his lips landed on your own. His lips felt chapped but also soft while you closed your own eyes wanting this kiss from the male. Soon as he placed his lips on yours he backed away with a large grin on his face.

“Looks like my time is up gorgeous.” 

You couldn’t even look at him in the eyes while touching your mouth. Not believing what had happened, Shalnark took his index finger under your chin and brought your face up to look at him. “I’ll be back soon. I may have something for you next time.” All you could do was stare at him.

“Promise?” His grin turned into a smile that showed his teeth. 

“Promise!” 

After he had left, you shook all the thoughts of him out of your head not wanting this criminal as a possible lover. Your parents wanted you to have someone but if they knew this, they would disown you right away.

Looks can always be deceiving. What you didn’t know was that he went on back to the hideout thinking about how he can have you all to himself.


End file.
